


Ghost

by 001010



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001010/pseuds/001010
Summary: A vent fic I wrote quick. I have a habit of projecting my mood onto my work. The tags pretty much explain it.





	Ghost

    The words stuck in Keith’s mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall. He looked at the blood pouring out onto the ground. Hands quickly grabbed him and turned him away from the sight in front of him. He didn’t realize he had been holding his breath, then quickly inhaled, then exhaled, and inhaled, and exhaled, and inhaled and exhaled and inhaled and exhaled, until he was hyperventilating. The tears began to flow down freely, now. Someone bent down to his level, sitting on the ground. He could feel the cold asphalt beneath him. He looked down and realized he was bleeding profusely, a pool of blood surrounding him, but he couldn’t feel the pain. In fact, he couldn’t move at all. All he could picture was the body that had crashed through the windshield, bleeding out onto the asphalt, unmoving. “It’s okay,” a voice attempted to reassure him. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t-

    And then everything went dark.

 

    Keith stood in a forest. Tall pine trees surrounded him from every angle. The sun beat down on the Earth hard, but the canopy of trees over him shielded him from the harsh rays. He followed the figure ahead of him, about a few feet behind.

    “You coming?” the figure turned around and asked him.

    “Yeah, sorry,” Keith quickly replied.

    “Stuck inside your mind again?”

    “Yeah.”

    “Anything I can do about it?” Lance asked.

    “No.” Keith started to follow him again. Lance took the hint and started walking ahead of him.

    “We’re almost there,” Lance said, then they fell into silence. The forest was buzzing with the sound of cicadas. Besides that and the sound of the leaves and twigs crunching beneath the boys’ feet, the forest was silent. It was peaceful.

    The forest began to open up to a small creek, the water rushing over rocks quickly. It looked to be no more than about four feet deep.

    “Here we are,” Lance said. He turned to Keith to see his reaction.

    Keith showed none, but nodded. “Cool,” Keith answered, sounding detached.

    “C’mon, give me more than that!” Lance exclaimed.

    Keith forced a smile, though the action was more pitiful than his original state.

    Lance sighed. He started to pull off his shirt. “Let’s have a little fun.”

    Keith hesitated. He just wanted to go home, but Lance had dragged him to this spot, saying it would bring him out of his “funk”. But Lance seemed so happy, so sure that Keith would enjoy it. “...Okay.” By then, Lance had already stripped to his boxers, and jumped into the water. Keith reluctantly slipped off his pants, but kept his shirt on as he joined Lance in the water. It was freezing, making him clench up his muscles as he walked to where Lance was. “Hey, I’m, um, sorry for being like this all the time,” Keith mumbled.

    “What was that?” Lance asked, turning his full attention to Keith.

    “Nothing…”

    Lance swam closer to Keith and put his arms around the other boy’s waist.

    “I love you,” he said.

    “I know,” Keith replied. He wasn’t quite sure if he still loved Lance or not. He felt guilty when he said it, so he just avoided it when he could. A lot had happened since they first started dating…

    Lance laughed, though it sounded hollow. “Pulling a Han Solo on me, huh?”

    Keith forced a smile. Lance tried to kiss him on the mouth, but Keith pulled away without thinking. Lance sighed and looked away. “I hate this.” He dropped his fake happy act.

    “What do you mean?”

    “It’s like I’m dating a ghost. You never talk to me unless I initiate the conversation. You never want to touch me. You never want to do anything. I get the accident has you all messed up, but come on.”

    Keith waited to make sure Lance wouldn’t add anything else. “I’m sorry.”

    “And that!” Lance suddenly burst. Keith flinched at the shout. “What do you have to be sorry for?! None of this is your fault, and now I feel like shit for trying to talk to you about this.”

    “I… I don’t know what to say. I really am sorry. I’m trying, but it’s hard.”

    “I know!” Lance lowered his voice when he saw how Keith cringed away. “I know you’re trying. Maybe this just wasn’t meant to be, maybe… maybe we should break up.”

    The thought of losing Lance was like losing a part of himself, and a spark of anxiety lit up in Keith’s chest. “Do you really think that’s best?”

    “I don’t know. But we can’t just keep doing this. _I_ can’t keep doing this. I’m sorry, Keith.”

    Keith stared at him for a moment. He felt like a leech, he knew he shouldn’t say what he was about to say, but he couldn’t help himself. “Please don’t leave.” He leaned forward to rest his forehead on Lance’s shoulder.

    Lance sighed. “You know I can’t say no to you…” They stayed like that for a while, just feeling each other’s warmth.

    “I love you,” Keith mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it, Keith only says "I love you" to keep Lance; he still isn't sure if he does.  
> Might write more to this, but not in order. So, look out for that, I guess.


End file.
